My Best Friend's Girl
by Watermelonsaregood
Summary: There's something odd about her best friend dating her sister... not that she's jealous or anything. Emily/Melissa with hints of Spemily.


**Title**: My Best Friend's Girl  
**Pairing**: Emily/Melissa = Fieldstangs (Is there another name for it?) Hints of Spencer/Emily.  
**Author**: boredblueberry  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Length**: 1,000+ (1,590)  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary**: There's something odd about her best friend dating her sister... not that she's _jealous_ or anything.  
**A/N**: Has nothing much to do with the song... A birthday present for munchkinjenny05! It's technically tomorrow (with this timezone), but I hope your birthday (and cake) is just as flawless as you are. #Brotp 5eva.  
Go read and review her fics, seriously. I'm sure she'll appreciate it (and update sooner, haha). ;)

* * *

It isn't common for all of Spencer's friends, parents, and sister to be eating dinner together. Usually, whenever it happens, the atmosphere is stiff. But tonight Melissa insists that she "Bring all your little friends, okay? It's an important night for me."

And of course, Spencer can't help eyeing her sister suspiciously while chewing her steak. Why bring her friends? Aria, Emily, and Hanna aren't Melissa's friends; they don't share friends or anything like that.

Before dessert can escape the confides of the refrigerator, Melissa stands up to announce something... For some reason Emily gets up, too.

"Everyone, Emily and I are dating," Melissa announces proudly.

Emily, her sudden 'girlfriend', turns beet-red at her blunt phrasing. "You didn't say it like _that _during practice..." she whispers helplessly.

But sadly, everyone can hear her voice loud and clear- the table is dead silent until realization kicks in.

Ms. Hastings nearly chokes on her wine, her husband following shortly after. Aria's eyes widen as large as the fancy dinner plates (that Melissa insisted to bring out), Hanna drops her cell phone into her soup with a quick plop, and Spencer-

Seriously, it feels like she's going to vomit all over the new, flashy, and expensive carpet underneath their feet. She doesn't know why exactly, but the thought of Emily, her best friend, dating her spiteful sister makes her feel...

Melissa reaches for Emily's hand, smiling softly. "I hope this doesn't change things between anyone."

_Gross_.

Emily seems nervous. "Before anyone says this is coming out of nowhere- Melissa and I have been seeing each other over the summer... I'm really sorry we didn't tell anyone sooner."

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings clear their throats and excuse themselves from the table. Spencer can just see them enter her father's office, most likely for a serious discussion.

"What?" Hanna, with her mouth full of mashed potatoes, blurts rudely, "You and Melissa? Em, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry- it just happened-" The couple sits down again, Emily looking close to tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you guys over it."

Aria apologizes back, lightly kicking Hanna from under the table, "We're sorry, too, but... this really is coming out of nowhere."

Melissa sighs. "Now that the apologies are out of the way," she reassuringly strokes her girlfriend's hand, "We'll tell you the story some other day, but honestly, it was sudden for us, too. We just had to let everyone know, and... if it bothers anyone-"

Of course, typical Melissa, it's a requirement for the entire planet's population to know about her relationships. It definitely bothers Spencer-

"No," Aria answers, "We're just surprised, that's all."

_What_.

Hanna agrees, "Definitely. If you guys are happy together, then we're totally fine with it."

* * *

Surprisingly, both of her strict, up-tight parents take it well.

Spencer has the vague suspicion that within the time frame of the past few days, she was thrown into an episode of_The Twilight Zone_- it's a perfectly logical explanation...

PDA only applies when both their parents aren't home, which usually tends to be when Spencer is.

She tries to watch a movie by herself, but freezes halfway down the stairs as the couple chats in the kitchen. She tries to read a book by her open bedroom window, but the couple is giggling from outside, fooling around with water guns.

...It's not exactly bothering her, it's just that it feels odd to be intruding on Melissa and Emily's private alone time (while trying to have her own private alone time).

She should be happy that one of her best friends is at her house more often; Emily is normally busy with swim meets and other extracurricular activities to hang out with anyone. Of course, now that the swim season is through and school's out for summer- the couple seems to be attached at the hip.

Of course, Spencer, despite being the only person who isn't used to the new relationship, can't complain. If her sister and Emily are happy together, then they should be together.

More giggles from outside interrupt her thoughts...

Spencer finds her iPod, shuts the window, and reads at her desk.

It's cowardly and very much unlike her, but Spencer avoids them. In fact, she makes an active effort to avoid them by hanging out with Toby, Hanna, Aria, and books-

Unfortunately, this only lasts for a week.

* * *

Lately, thanks to Melissa, Emily has been distant- and since Emily's spending so much time at her house lately, both Hanna and Aria have gotten into the habit of using Spencer as a (reluctant) messenger.

"Tell her she forgot her nail polish at my house," Hanna reminds Spencer over the phone.

"When did that happen?"

Hanna blows out air, most likely using the nail polish on herself. "From last month's sleepover, I think?"

Spencer takes the careful route, waiting for Melissa to get out of the way before telling Emily. The couple is downstairs, watching some cheesy romance movie. Melissa lets go of her girlfriend's hand to freshen up in the bathroom.

"Hey," Spencer quickly greets her friend, "Hanna said you left your nail polish at her house."

Eyebrows furrowed, Emily replies, "From when?"

"Last month's sleep over, apparently."

And with that, Spencer turns around and returns to her room.

* * *

It's only just an hour later that she leaves, looking for a change in scenery. She heads towards the barn outside; it became free to use after her sister's breakup with her ex-fiancé, what's-his-face, Spencer barely remembers. Anyway, their parents say it's fine as long as whoever uses it cleans their mess.

The only problem is that Melissa, hand-in-hand with Emily, is a foot away from the door.

Emily sees her first and pauses, then Melissa does the same.

"Hey, Spencer," her friend greets. She says nothing else- most likely intending to invite her along, but what else can a couple do with a third wheel?

"Hey."

"Care to join us?" Melissa says warmly, though to Spencer her tone sounds sarcastic.

She puts on a poker face that feels more like a cross between a pout and a frown. "No, thanks. I thought you guys were still watching movies?"

Her sister shrugs, dropping Emily's hand. "There's only so much romance one can take before a _certain someone_wants to watch zombie movies." She glances at Emily and Spencer swears she catches a wink. _Disgusting_.

"So, are you going in, or...?"

Nodding, Melissa answers, "Yes, but we are- were you going to?"

"Yes," Spencer says, teeth beginning to grit, "You were busy with movies and you used it last time, so naturally it's my turn."

"Your turn? Since when have we ever taken turns? Emily and I were here first."

At the mention of her name, Emily's mouth opens slightly. But she stays silent, looking worriedly between the two sisters. She can just tell an argument is starting, but she knows that with either Hastings sibling, it's probably better to stay quiet.

Spencer scoffs, "Look, it's not like it's your 'love nest' or anything- Mom and Dad said I can use it whenever I want."

Melissa glares, yet manages to keep a fake smile glued to her face. "We were here first," she says simply, as if this decides everything; her word is apparently the law.

"So what?" She's unable to hold in another scoff, and continues, "If that rule apply to everything and everyone, then- Emily wouldn't even be with you and you'd be in that barn by yourself."

"What?" Melissa looks at her as if she's lost it. "What does Emily have to do with this, we're not done with the barn-"

"Hanna still has Emily's nail polish, Aria hasn't seen her in the past two weeks, and we haven't watched a movie since our last sleepover- where Emily forgot that hideous nail polish in the first place."

"Hideous?" Melissa wonders.

"I swear to God, it's vomit green."

Spencer suddenly feels immature, like a child with only excuses to hand out- but if her sister wants to play it that way, then fine.

"She's _my _best friend, okay?"

"Well, she's _my _girlfriend now."

"But it's _my _turn with the barn."

"Well, it's _our _'love nest'."

Emily blinks, tired of looking back and forth between the two. She doesn't seem offended by the term, but... it's a little embarrassing. They were just going to play board games, and she was hoping Spencer would join in.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous, Spence?" Melissa makes a show of grabbing Emily's hand, squeezing it several times. She smirks in that stupid, cocky, all-knowing way of hers that Spencer has despised for years.

_Why insinuate that?_

"N-no-" Spencer blurts, hating herself for stuttering, "Why would I be?"

The argument has heated up to a point where Emily feels the need to intervene.

"Stop it," she starts, letting go of Melissa's hand, "Look, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you guys- no one even told me- I didn't know... But I swear, it won't happen again, okay?"

Arms crossed, Spencer nods slowly. "Okay..."

Emily starts moving towards the house, giving her girlfriend a look to follow. "It's Spencer's turn, we can just... maybe I should go home?"

Despite 'losing' the barn, Melissa smiles brightly, following Emily like a puppy. "I'll drive you."

The pair leave Spencer alone, walking off while holding hands.

She may have 'won' the argument and her rightful turn... But as Spencer sits in the barn with her copy of _The Moth Diaries_, she can't help feeling like she's the one who lost something.


End file.
